


New Year’s Kiss

by JanewaysEngineer, MagdaleneJaneway



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Gay ladies in Space, New Year's Kiss, TW: Mention of Suicide Attempt, f/f - Freeform, kiss, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 10:02:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28469460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JanewaysEngineer/pseuds/JanewaysEngineer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagdaleneJaneway/pseuds/MagdaleneJaneway
Summary: B'Elanna and Kathryn share a New Year's Kiss on Voyager.Tom and Harry are here too!
Relationships: Harry Kim/Tom Paris, Kathryn Janeway/B'Elanna Torres, established - Relationship
Comments: 15
Kudos: 13





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Just a sweet little fic for the New Year! :)
> 
> This story does reference my other story Goodbye my Captain, my love. You don't really need to read it though to know what happens.

Neelix was in the midst of completing last minute preparations on his New Year’s Eve party. It was an Earth tradition that B’Elanna swore had phased out ages ago. She knew exactly who had influenced this party. Tom Paris, as usual, had been the culprit to inspire the Talaxian, explaining the old Earth tradition of counting down the end of a year, celebrating a new one. They were about to start their sixth year traveling in the Delta Quadrant. The Mess Hall was currently being decorated by volunteers with silver and gold streamers and different decorations from hats to blow horns. The theme Tom had selected was a formal one, encouraging everyone to dress up. Harry and Tom were setting up a holo-imager to countdown the last seconds marking the end of the year. 

B’Elanna sat, rather relaxed on one of the couches, on the other side of the Mess Hall, sipping a cup of coffee, watching with great amusement, as the two bickered over whatever they were doing. She knew Tom was much happier now that he and the ensign finally realized they had feelings for each other. She was tempted to get up and assist them, but found she was rather comfortable. Plus, Harry knew she was there if they needed the assistance of their Chief Engineer. Her dark eyes drifted over to the doors of the Mess Hall as they swished open to admit entrance to the beautiful woman who was her Captain and girlfriend. 

“There’s my Captain, on a mission for her next dose of coffee,” B’Elanna spoke loudly with a grin so that her teasing tones carried across the deck to Kathryn, before taking a sip from her own cup, eyeing Kathryn over the rim. 

A crooked smile crossed Kathryn’s lips, “You know me too well, Lieutenant.” The Captain winked at her lover, walking over to the replicator to order her usual, “Coffee, black.” Kathryn sauntered over to the woman she had fallen in love with, allowing her hips to sway ever so slightly more than usual. Afterall, it wasn’t like they were trying to hide their relationship anymore. Having been together for the better part of a year, they had gotten over that hurdle months ago, and had even taken to holding hands when passing through the corridors during off-duty hours. But the sparkles in her eyes now were for B’Elanna alone.

B’Elanna watched Kathryn walk over from the replicator, eyes lingering on the sway of the hips. The woman made her heart race and her stomach tighten with butterflies. By now the Mess Hall was fairly empty, the volunteers having trickled off leaving just Neelix, Tom, and Harry. B’Elanna swung her legs off the couch and motioned Kathryn to sit. “I can’t remember the last time the Mess Hall was this decorated.” She motioned to the larger room. “Did you come by to check out the status of the Mess Hall?” She asked with an eyebrow raised curiously. 

Kathryn sat on the couch next to B’Elanna, a proper distance away, but close enough to drape her arm across the back of the couch and thread her fingers through curly tendrils. Kathryn grinned, “Not really, I know Tom and Neelix will do a bang-up job as usual, though I did want to see how they were coming along--tonight is a special night.” She couldn’t fight letting a small smile slip, but quickly hid it behind her coffee cup as she took a sip.

B’Elanna smiled at the feeling of Kathryn’s fingers in her hair, a contented sigh slipping through her lips. 

“Actually,” Kathyrn confessed, “I only had one last replicator ration, for coffee of course, left for the year and I thought I’d come steal a moment with you.” Her eyes softened as she beheld the beautiful brunette. 

“You can steal any minute with me, beautiful. I am always happy to see you,” she said, unable to resist leaning over to press a soft kiss to Kathryn’s cheek. “So, why do you say tonight is special?” She asked curiously, tilting her head to look at her Captain, wondering what it made it special in Kathryn’s mind. “Apparently you’re supposed to kiss someone at midnight, at least that is what Tom is going around telling everyone.”

“Exactly.” Kathryn’s eyes glinted, “Do you realize that we’ve never kissed in public before?”

“We haven’t?” B’Elanna asked, thinking over the last several months of their relationship. B’Elanna was always rather careful about any public display of affection with her Captain. “Hmm.”

“Nope. So even though our relationship is public knowledge, the crew will get an eyeful tonight for the first time.” She shyly tilted her head, not hiding her delighted smile from her girlfriend this time. “A special night.”

B’Elanna returned a happy smile, “Well then, I am definitely looking forward to this special night, kissing you in front of everyone, letting the crew see how much we love each other.” 

Kathryn’s smile grew into a grin as wide as her face, then she pursed her lips to prevent a giggle from escaping. Captains don’t giggle.

B’Elanna’s smile faded a little as she thought about how far she had come in the last year since her suicide attempt, with Kathryn at her side. She was looking forward to tonight’s party. “I am looking forward to more than just kissing you, Kathryn.”

Kathryn’s heart stopped for a mere second when she saw unreadable emotions flit across B’Elanna’s eyes. But she was immediately distracted by B’Elanna’s next words, several images flashing by her mind's eye. Her eyebrows shot upward before she murmured, “Not in front of the crew….” with a serious look on her face.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, Captain.” B’Elanna let out a soft laugh with a playful roll of her eyes. “I am looking forward to starting a New Year with you in my arms. I want to dance the night away.”

“Ah.” Kathryn blushed at being caught fantasizing about her Chief Engineer. “Yes, I want to dance with you too,” she smiled shyly, looking up at B’Elanna through her eye lashes.

The brunette gazed lovingly at Kathryn, “Though, we can most certainly do whatever sexual activity just ran through your mind, in the privacy of your quarters afterwards,” she said with a cheeky grin.

Kathryn lightly slapped B’Elanna’s arm and snickered softly. “Later, darling.”

B’Elanna grinned, “Mm, later, indeed,” she winked, finishing off the coffee in her cup, glancing over at Tom and Harry, seeing they had successfully set up the holo-imager. The two were standing close, arms wrapped around each other, talking about something quietly. B’Elanna was happy that Tom and Harry had found each other. Harry had told Tom he loved him only a few months ago and now they were inseparable. Several crew members had taken the plunge into relationships once they saw their Captain and Chief Engineer happy together. 

Kathryn followed B’Elanna’s eyes and smiled, “They seem happy together.”

B’Elanna nodded, “They are,” she replied. “I think us telling the crew about our relationship led them to finally admit their feelings,” she said, looking at her girlfriend. 

“I was tense at first, but yes, I would agree with you. It seems many have found happiness,” Kathryn said.

“Are you happy?” B’Elanna heard herself, even though she knew the answer.

Kathryn smiled that beautiful crooked smile that melted the engineer’s heart. “Very happy, ‘Lanna.”

“Me too, Kathryn.” B’Elanna said, resisting the urge to kiss those soft lips. Hearing the Mess Hall doors open and close, signaling that Tom and Harry had left the Mess Hall. She sighed, taking that as a sign it was time for them to return to their responsibility. “Well, beautiful, I suppose we should go finish our shifts,” she said, letting the back of her hand lightly drag down Kathryn’s cheek. “I can’t wait for you to see what I am wearing tonight. Shall we meet here for dinner? Since we both are running out of rations.”

Kathryn smiled at her love, draining the rest of her coffee, “I’ll be here, with bells on, my love.” She winked.

B’Elanna smiled, “See you later, Captain.” She kissed her cheek again and moved to stand up, taking their empty cups over to recycle. Before she left the Mess Hall she waved at Kathryn who was taking the other exit, then returned to Engineering. She already missed Kathryn, but she was looking forward to kissing her at midnight.


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party time! There's a surprise at the end. ;)

The party was to start at 2200. Neelix still needed to serve the crew dinner. B’Elanna and Kathryn had dinner together in the Mess Hall, both of them having run out of their replicator rations, before the engineer returned to her own quarters to catch a short nap and get ready for the party. She had picked a special dress to wear for Kathryn. It was a long navy blue dress with a slit up the side. The dress hugged her curves and showed off her arms. She knew Kathryn appreciated her toned arms. She fixed her hair, wearing it down to her shoulders, with its natural curl.

B’Elanna took her time to get ready, wanting to look beautiful for Kathryn. She always smiled when she thought about the relationship with her Starfleet Captain had developed. In the silence of her quarters, there were moments B’Elanna was scared she would wake up and realize she was still moving about the ship in a depressed state, teetering on the edge of ending her life. She had been depressed for so long and the news of the Maquis had been the breaking point. Everything had changed waking up in Sickbay to see Kathryn beside her with tears in her eyes. She had given-in to letting her Captain help her and as time passed, she did not know what she would do without her. She thanked Kahless everyday she had sent Kathryn a message resulting in her life being saved.

On deck three, similar thoughts were going through Kathryn’s mind as she began to get ready for the party. She had resisted the temptation to cross the line and fall in love with a member of her crew. Now that she was so far over the line, she didn’t want to turn back, she did not want to let go of B’Elanna. On the days that her shift had been difficult, the burden of her command felt manageable if she entered her quarters and found B’Elanna there, waiting for her. In contrast, she was always saddened when B’Elanna wasn’t there, to the point that she would seek her out in Engineering or B’Elanna’s quarters on deck nine. She had come to realize that she needed and wanted B’Elanna with her, always. Tonight, she would fix that.

She knew that B’Elanna had opted to take a nap before midnight, but staying up through the wee hours had never been a problem for her, she’d been a night owl her entire life. She lingered over a luxurious bath, allowing the heat to relax her tense muscles. She sighed, thinking about how much she had come to adore B’Elanna, her bold engineer. They thought so much alike that, since the beginning of their journey, brainstorming together on an engineering problem was a breeze. 

She had opted for a formal black off-the-shoulder gown that highlighted her neck and collar-bones, an area that never saw the light of day under her Starfleet uniform, and highlighted her femininity. Her freshly washed auburn hair hung in tendrils that were loosely gathered at her crown. Her eye makeup was slightly more dramatic than her usual light application for a work day. She surveyed her appearance in the full-length mirror, looking herself up and down. “That will do.” She moved over to the top drawer of her bureau, removing the tiny glittery bauble obtained on their last re-supply planet. She tucked it into her bodice, between her ample breasts.

When B’Elanna finished getting ready, she left her quarters and made the trek to deck three. She pressed the chime to her Captain’s Quarters, ready to escort her love to the festivities. The doors swished open, admitting her into the space. She looked around and smiled as her dark eyes landed on her girlfriend in the stunning black dress, her auburn locks falling loosely down her neck and shoulders. Kathryn was a vision of beauty. “Wow, Kathryn… you look… gorgeous, baby,” B’Elanna said, her eyes sweeping down the length of her beautiful Captain, feeling mesmerized. 

Kathryn was equally mesmerized by the vision of the beautiful mocha-skinned Klingon with curls cascading to her shoulders, in a slitted navy blue sheath. The dress showed off her girlfriend’s slim, muscular figure that caught her breath. She looked up and saw a hungry look that probably mirrored her own. 

B’Elanna took notice of the way Kathryn looked at her. She didn’t need to hear the words. She felt beautiful in Kathryn’s eyes, just by the way her girlfriend looked at her. 

Kathryn stepped quickly over to B’Elanna, stopping centimeters from her face, as the fingers of one hand landed on her girlfriend’s jawline and the other hand wrapped around her waist. Not wanting to smudge B’Elanna’s ruby lipstick, she placed a gentle kiss on her luscious lips. “You look so beautiful,” she sighed, “Shall we go, darling?”

B’Elanna smiled warmly at the kiss, returning it with equal gentleness. She nodded, “Yes, we shall.” She held out her arm for Kathryn to take and walked out of the quarters, walking to the turbolift, calling for deck two. The party was in full swing by the time B’Elanna and Kathryn walked into the Mess Hall, hand in hand. The crew members looked them over with smiles and warm greetings.

Kathryn and B’Elanna worked their way around the room, greeting the crew as they stayed in close formation, like a pair of binary stars circling around each other, continuously drawn within each other’s orbit. B’Elanna understood that Kathryn needed to touch base with each of her crew at an event like this, wanting to be reassured that they each felt a part of the Voyager family. At the same time, B’Elanna saw how the crew morale livened up when the Captain passed through a cluster of them. They truly loved their Captain, and they seemed to appreciate B’Elanna for her role on the ship, including as the Captain’s girlfriend. 

As they circulated the room, Neelix had slipped small food plates into their hands, giving them something to nibble on as they went along. When they completed the circuit after an hour, Kathryn came close to B’Elanna, placing a hand on her back. “Thank you for your patience, darling. Would you like to get a drink before we dance a little?”

B’Elanna hadn’t protested as she walked with Kathryn, admiring her diplomatic skills and waiting for her to finish making her rounds. She looked at her girlfriend and nodded in response, “Yes, I’d like that,” she said, walking over to get two glasses of the champagne that Neelix had replicated. She handed a glass to Kathryn and walked with her over to stand near the viewport, so they could stargaze and have a little privacy. 

Kathryn smiled broadly to B’Elanna as she accepted her glass of champagne. She looked at it before taking a sip, “This is one Earth tradition that has survived, champagne at New Year.” She smirked at B’Elanna before taking another sip. Kathryn scanned the crowd, “It looks like a good turnout.” They had paused their journey to pull into orbit around an uninhabited planet, in a position of relative peace and tranquility, so that as much of the crew as possible could join in the festivities. They had a skeleton crew of volunteers on the Bridge, led by Tuvok in command, the Vulcan not feeling the need to partake in social gatherings.

B’Elanna looked at the champagne with a hum and took a sip of it, “I think Tom made sure to tell Neelix all the Earth traditions for celebrating a New Year.” She looked over at the crowd, noticing Harry and his band picking up their instruments. She smiled as they began to play. She set her glass down and held her arm out to her girlfriend, “Dance with me?” She asked with a smile.

Kathryn downed the last of her champagne and set down her glass next to B’Elanna’s. She raised her face to her girlfriend, “I’d love to.” She took B’Elanna’s arm, covering her own hand and leaned into her. The brunette smiled, leading Kathryn to the designated area for dancing. 

B’Elanna reached for Kathryn’s hand and gently spun her Captain into her arms, wrapping her arm around her waist, keeping some space between their bodies, leading them in a dance. Kathryn clasped B’Elanna’s left hand with her right, laying her left arm across her girlfriend’s shoulders. B’Elanna’s hand at the small of her back felt warm and strong, she felt safe nestled within her arms. B’Elanna blocked out the crowd in the Mess Hall, her eyes locked on the beautiful woman in her arms. 

Smiling members of the crew watched their Captain and Chief Engineer dance together, several of them joining in to dance as the band played something light and jazzy. Everyone was relaxed and enjoying the party. Harry put his saxophone down for a few minutes to join in on the fun and coax Tom into dancing with him, even if the pilot wanted to refuse, pointing out he wasn’t the ‘dancing type.’ 

When the band took a break, B’Elanna walked over to get Kathryn and her two more glasses of champagne and continued to enjoy the evening, chatting with their friends among the crew. After finishing their glasses of champagne, Kathryn led B’Elanna out to the dance floor for more dancing. About 15 minutes to midnight, Tom turned on the holo-imager to begin tracking the countdown to the New Year. The band continued to play dance music for another five minutes, when the dancers started to filter back to the bar to get their final glasses of champagne to toast the New Year. 

B’Elanna started to turn toward the edge of the dance floor, but Kathryn grasped her elbow and stopped her movement. The engineer looked at Kathryn curiously, “What is it, love?” 

“Wait here…” Now that the moment had arrived, Kathryn was suddenly nervous and uncertain. She took a deep breath and called on the Captain for a little courage. It helped to look into the lovely brown eyes of her girlfriend. She knew this would be worth it. She wanted this. Hitching up the hem of her dress on one side, she lowered herself onto a knee. She kept her eyes locked on B’Elanna, now unaware of anything or anyone around them.

B’Elanna grew a little nervous as Kathryn seemed to offer up nothing. She could see the nervous look on her face. It didn’t ease the nervous feeling twisting the Klingon’s stomach. As Kathryn lowered herself to her knee, B’Elanna swallowed hard, “Kathryn, what… what are you doing?” She asked quietly, never breaking eye contact with her Captain, even as the crew around them grew quiet in hushed tittering and turned their attention to what was happening in the center of the empty dance floor.

Kathryn reached into her cleavage and pulled out the sapphire ring that she had found on their last re-supply trading planet. She held it up between her fingers. With a steady voice, she said, “B’Elanna Torres, I love you and I want you with me, everyday, for always. You would make me so happy if you would become my wife. Will you marry me?”

B’Elanna was caught off guard. She stared at Kathryn, gazing at the beautiful sapphire ring in between her girlfriend’s fingers, hearing the sweet words and the question brought tears to her eyes. “Yes, Kathryn, yes, I’ll marry you.” She replied in a shaky tone, emotion evident in the usually guarded Klingon. She watched Kathryn slip the ring on her finger and then helped her stand up. She wrapped her arms around her captain, “I love you so much.” She glanced over at the countdown. “It’s not midnight yet, but I want to kiss you.”

“Please do.” Kathryn inched closer to B’Elanna’s beautiful lips.

B’Elanna grinned, gazing into the blue eyes as she closed the distance and lovingly kissed Kathryn, her arms tightening around the woman’s waist. Kathryn melted into her, lifting her hands to B’Elanna’s face, shielding their lips from view as she responded with a passionate kiss.

They gradually became aware of a commotion around them, as they breathlessly parted and looked around them. The crew had gathered in close around them, hooting and hollering in raucous applause, offering congratulations. Laughter bubbled up in their chests as they surveyed the joyous support of their crew.

Everyone was distracted until Tom called out that it was time to start the countdown. The last few seconds were approaching. B’Elanna was all smiles as she kept Kathryn close to her. The room began to countdown, “10… 9… 8… 7... 6... 5… 4…” B’Elanna turned to look at Kathryn when the crew reached four, admiring her beautiful fiancee. “3…” She cupped her cheeks “2…” and leaned in to kiss her “...1!” as the crew yelled out “Happy New Year!” Across the room, other couples, including Tom and Harry exchanged kisses to usher in the New Year.

“Happy New Year, baby” B’Elanna said with a smile. 

Happy New Year, darling,” she replied.

B’Elanna kissed her love one more time. When she parted, she gave her a sly smile, “Do you think we’ll be missed if we sneak out to celebrate?” She grinned.

Kathryn grinned, “Noooo, I doubt it. Is there anyone that you want to say goodnight to before we leave?” she asked politely, but hoping for a negative response. She knew they would get plenty of interactions with their crew tomorrow.

The engineer shook her head, “No, I’ll see them in the morning.” She chuckled, taking Kathryn’s hand, leading her out of the Mess Hall, away from the festivities to celebrate the New Year as a newly engaged couple in the privacy of the Captain’s Quarters. Kathryn held her hand tightly as they nearly raced toward the turbolift and then into her quarters, not being able to stop herself from giggling.

-Fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> Happy New Year!

**Author's Note:**

> There is a second chapter coming here shortly. 
> 
> This is a two part fic.
> 
> Happy New Year!


End file.
